


Best of Both Worlds（翻譯）

by speechlessG



Category: Entourage
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-24
Updated: 2008-09-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessG/pseuds/speechlessG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince在想截然不同的生活會什麼樣子，然後他就找到答案了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Best of Both Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750205) by [fourteencandles (thingsbaker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsbaker/pseuds/fourteencandles). 



> 作者筆記：算是某種AU。你可以把它當作架空來讀，也可以當作一場夢，還是...嘿！你可以從左讀到右，顛倒讀也可以啦！：）感謝shoshannagold多次和我討論這個故事。  
> 譯者筆記：相中很久的一篇；很喜歡作者細膩的筆調。

　　整個星期，甚至是整個月了，他們一直在找對方的碴。星期二那天的早上最慘，Vince剛起床就不爽Eric。特別是Eric一邊在門上狂敲，一邊嚷著「我們快遲到啦！混帳！」可一點幫助也沒有。Vince呻吟了一會，吼著 _問候_ 了一下他才起身著裝。Turtle失蹤了一整天，搞不好昨晚就落跑了──沒人想和這兩個傢伙共處一室，Vince不怪他們。他跟Eric這幾天做的，就只有吵架。  
  
　　那天早上，半路他們停下來買了咖啡（他們可沒，天地良心，沒爭誰要付帳，雖然說當Vince要了一杯美式拿鐵而非研磨口味時，Eric給了Vince一個他媽不爽的表情），而且Eric把音樂轉的超大聲，這樣在途中他們才不用鬼扯抬槓。Vince努力把注意力放在待會的會議上，而不是Eric穿著他那件熨的整整齊齊的Armani T恤，還有天殺的神經質碎碎念，和他精湛的開車技術以及他見鬼般每次車一停就有強迫症似的狂看手機時鐘的習慣──即便儀表板上就有個讚到爆表的時鐘──彷彿他遲到就會死掉一樣！  
  
　　他巴不得公司就在家旁邊。  
  
　　他們儘可能在到達公司前說少話越好，但就在進門時，Eric開口了，「他一定會要你簽Sustainable Energy的合約。」  
  
　　「除非裡面Johnny也有份。」Vince回答。  
  
　　「Vince，拜託，」Eric說。他們已經討論過一百次了，但Eric怎麼樣就是不開竅。Vince答應了Johnny他會在其中參與演出──這是他們唯一能做的。他才不管之後鏡頭會被剪掉還是怎樣。「對你的事業認真點，就這麼一次，好嗎？」  
  
　　「我很認真哪，」Vince回答，「這是部他媽的好電影，不是嗎？那為什麼Johnny不能在裡面露個臉？他是我哥，難不成你要我扔著他不管？」  
  
　　「難不成你要導演扔著你不管！？」Eric反問。他們在電梯前等著隨便哪座開門。雖然Vince很希望會有個可愛的祕書還是隨便哪個誰能加入他們，好把他們之間的緊張氣氛抽乾，可惜，四周沒半個人影出現，於是他們只好獨自走入第一間抵達的電梯。「你要是一直這麼堅持，人家會說你很難搞。而且名聲正好對演員來說還他媽的重要。」  
  
　　「噢，你今天才知道啊？」Vince低低回嘴。  
  
　　Eric捶了一下Ari辦公室所在的樓層按鈕，在門關上後便盡可能地貼在門邊，Vince則背抵著牆，一點都沒在想要是一腳把Eric從那裡踹開會有多好玩。「我在這裡只有你的一半久。」Eric唸到。  
  
　　「那又他媽的是誰的錯了？」Vince嘲諷著。  
  
　　「明明是──」  
  
　　電梯停的時候還震了一下。一股奇異的感覺貫穿了Vince，短暫的騷動從延著脊椎傳過，他趕忙自金屬扶手上移開手，正巧看見Eric也有同樣動作。  
  
　　「見鬼的搞什麼？」Eric低咒，甩了甩手。  
  
　　「我們被困住了。」Vince開口。  
  
　　Eric戳著按鈕，當什麼事都沒發生時，他抽出手機打給Lloyd。兩分鐘後，他們又開始上升了。Vince有點被剛才的情況嚇到，但是他們兩個都平安無事地從電梯間走出來了，甚至還有一小群人群擠在電梯門口想看熱鬧；於是他什麼也沒說。其實，他很慶幸有那則小小的故障插曲，因為他和Eric終於停止爭吵了。  
  
　　事實上，他們在那天剩下的時間裡連鬥嘴也沒有，還真是奇蹟，晚上灌掉了一瓶Cabernet葡萄酒後，甚至還好好地聊了一下，這可是這星期以來他們最接近交好的一次。  
  
　　「你知道，我希望當初高中畢業後，我是跟著你一起到這裡來的。」Eric說著，醉了幾分，「我早該聽你的。」  
  
　　「或者是我早該聽你的。」Vince回應著，「我當初不該就這樣撇下你。」  
  
　　「或許一切都會不一樣，」Eric又說，接著聳了聳肩，「好吧，也可能不會。」  
  
　　「是啊，」Vince同意，「我猜──無論如何，這裡就會是我們最後抵達的地方。也許不會全然不同啦。」  
  
　　不過直到上床時這個念頭仍不斷在他腦海裡打轉，或許所有情況都會改觀，而他沒有辦法不去想像──甚至有點希望──要是他沒有離開New York，沒有留下Eric……他不得不覺得，或許他們會比現在快樂。

 

* * *

 

 

　　他被一個陌生而尖銳的嗶嗶聲吵醒，接在後頭的是一聲熟悉的呻吟。Vince睜開雙眼，看見Eric的手探向床頭，捻熄了鬧鐘。「呃……」Eric低喃，吻了吻Vince的側額。  
  
　　成真了！Vince想，於是他笑了，費了好大的勁才沒坐起身來高聲歡呼。他的願望實現了。原來Eric緊緊貼著他，依偎在他身邊，就是這麼一種感覺。沒有任何爭吵拌嘴。嶄新的世界到目前為止都棒透了。Vince安分地躺著，猜想究竟有多少事情改觀了。天花板絕對一點都不同，又低，材質看起來就像他們以前在New York學校裡採用的那種泡棉板。  
  
　　New York。  
  
　　Vince坐直了，因為他突然領悟到他們所處的地方：外面交通還是那麼吵雜，屬於城市的閃爍的霓虹燈光自百葉窗外透了進來。他在New York。和Eric一起。就在這棟小公寓中。  
  
　　真的奏效了。  
  
　　Eric的手還貼在背後。「嘿，還好嗎？」他問。  
  
　　「呃，嗯。」Vince低應。他轉身回望Eric。他看起來沒什麼不同──唔，好吧，不完全相同。髮型不太一樣，短了點，一條細細的疤痕分開了一邊眉毛。Vince伸出手，拇指擦撫著那道疤，Eric闔上眼，貼向他的手。  
  
　　「很誘人，」他說道，吻了吻Vince掌心，「但是我這個月已經遲到過一次了，可不能再重來一次。」他退開，咧嘴笑著，並在Vince來得及開口前，便翻身下了床。一道冷風灌入床被間，Vince抽口氣，縮身躲回毛毯裡。被單的觸感摸起來帶了點刺癢，不過Eric留下的位置還有他暖人的溫度。Vince躺在Eric的枕頭上，看著他在一個又小又破爛的衣櫃中挑選衣服。那個衣櫃，Vince認出就是曾在Eric老家裡他臥室中出現過的那個。  
  
　　但他沒認出的是，當Eric套上內衣時，他露出背部結實的肌肉線條。在他原來的世界裡，Eric是標準身材沒錯，可在這裡──Eric是 **結實** 。Vince忍不住緊盯著不放。  
  
　　Eric回過頭，「別又睡回去了，」他說，「你跟Franklin約九點的不是嗎？」  
  
　　Vince眨眨眼。「是啊。」他回答。Franklin？ _該死_ 。他瞥了一眼時鐘，7點半了。  
  
　　Eric早就鑽進浴室了，就是臥房門外的那間──如果還稱的上是臥房的話。床和衣櫥間根本就擠的快沒什麼位置可以走了，而且那只是個小衣櫃。Vince知道他應該下床四處觀察一下，但是屋裡很冷；他可以等Eric穿好出來，或許這樣他會更有辦法弄清楚狀況。不知道這裡是他家還是Eric家，接著他認為，根據那個衣櫥的存在，這裡應該是Eric家。  
  
　　打了一個瞌睡，直到Eric的手探上他肩膀搖醒他。「我說真的，babe，」他告訴他，「去沖個澡，你會感覺好一點。我把你的襯衫掛在浴室了，去沖一下比較有精神，才不會像個老頭般懶洋洋。」  
  
　　「謝了。」Vince喃喃。Eric在他嘴上啄了下，一個很棒的吻，短暫而甜蜜，Vince打開雙眼。  
  
　　Eric望著他，微笑著，「下班見了。」  
  
　　Vince點點頭。一聽見門關上，他便把自己趕下床。還是很冷，所以他飛快地衝入溫暖而潮濕的浴室中，鏡子上還覆滿了霧氣。架上有兩支牙刷，Vince盯著它們瞧了一會兒，接著才明白他不是在Eric的公寓──他是在他們一起分租的住所內。這個狹小的浴室就是他們的。Vince張望了一下，兩條毛巾吊在門後的鉤子上，他的襯衫就在旁邊。他打開醫藥櫃。裡面是空的，除了一瓶潤滑劑。Vince大笑。好吧，他想，雖然公寓小的可憐，但起碼他們還能找點樂子。揀了最靠近的牙刷──誰知道哪支是誰的啊──然後踩進淋浴間。感謝老天還有熱水。洗臉，接著發現自己蓄了鬍子──好吧，隨便，反正也省了一項晨間例行公事。用浴缸旁的廉價洗髮乳，還有小籃裡聞起來和Eric枕頭一樣香味的肥皂，隨意清洗了一下。  
  
　　沖完澡後他確實感覺好多了，比較暖和，也比較清爽。一件黑色長袖排扣襯衫就掛在門後上，Vince將它套上。他猜了一下哪件內褲是誰的，接著看見一件牛仔褲就掛在椅子上，他敢斷定那絕對是他的。鞋子則擱在門邊，旁邊還有一支小型黑色手機。「感謝老天，」他低聲讚嘆，開始查看電話簿。  
  
　　找到Franklin的名字後，立刻撥了出去。  
  
　　「你該不會又要遲到了吧！」一個拔高的聲音衝出話筒。  
  
　　「沒有啦，」Vince回答，引起了一小串笑聲，「沒有啦，只是我──這很蠢耶，可是，呃，我們約哪見去了？」  
  
　　對方沉默了片刻。「呃，我們之前四個禮拜都約的那個地方。」聲音又停了一下，Vince用拳頭捶了捶前額。「Baby，告訴我，你沒有嗑了什麼。」  
  
　　「什麼？沒有啦！」Vince回答，「沒有，我發誓！我只是──聽著，呃，你有沒有過，就是，起床後一切都怪怪的？我是指──好像在作夢那樣。我現在全都弄混了。」他咬咬下唇，祈禱對方買帳這個說法，「你有過這樣的經驗嗎？」  
  
　　「有啊，每天都該死的會發生，」Franklin答道，「他媽的醒來，好嗎？一個小時後車站見──在Queensboro Plaza，可以嗎？以免你又倒回夢鄉了。」  
  
　　「Queensboro。」Vince跟著唸了一遍，接著掛了手機。Queenboro Plaza──Queens Boulevard。有那麼一刻，這樣的可能性不禁讓他覺得有趣，彷彿他還在某部電影裡，可是，不。不，Eric也在這裡。  
  
　　他瞥了一眼窗外，卻沒辦法立刻得知自己究竟在什麼地方，這挺麻煩的。可能是在College Point，或是其他哪處，這也表示，他真的已經遲到了。找到一件掛在門邊的外套加上，戴上手套帽子，衝出門外──走進一條狹窄而昏暗的廊道，童年回憶襲上他。這種地方就算是在乾燥的冬日也依舊聞的到濕霉味，比屋內少說冷了10度以上。Vince打了個冷顫，步下樓梯──四層樓高。  
  
　　門外，他很快地找到了方向，大馬路上車流還是雜亂無章。Kissena Boulevard。太好了，OK。迅速走向主幹道，同時注意腳步，一邊閃躲不時冒出來的小販，還有早起的流浪漢，中韓文夾雜的咒罵與調笑聲在街道間傳投著。好幾年沒回來這裡了，不過要找到7線地鐵基本上還是輕而易舉。然而進站前心卻慌了一下，他出門前忘了檢查皮夾──好在，口袋中還有一枚地鐵單程票，就在鑰匙旁邊（他之前同樣忘了檢查的東西）。塞入投幣孔後就直奔車廂，在地鐵離站前最後一秒成功趕上。  
  
　　好啦。又回到New York啦。住在一間小到不行也破到不行的公寓裡，和Eric一起，而且顯然那個叫Franklin的傢伙和他有點關係。還有一份似乎不太需要打扮的工作──貌似是份額外的零工，除非──Vince嚥了嚥唾沫。除非他其實正要去幹某種真的很可怕的差事。他想起Eric手臂上的肌肉線條，也暗暗想起自己的。沒那麼精壯，但也夠結實了。搬貨物，或者，在碼頭卸貨，還是──天哪，天知道等著他的是什麼事情。國中後Vince就沒做過什麼賣體力的粗重工作了，在健身房裡的不算；光明前途正在一點一點地往後退縮。他好希望能坐下來，可惜沒有位置給他坐，於是他只能把頭抵在彎曲的手臂上。  
  
　　到Queensboro Plaza，Vince終於感覺好一點了。如果工作真的爛到爆，頂多，辭掉就好了。反正這又不是他的生活。下了車，一頭埋進尖峰時段的擁擠地鐵站──他可一點都不享受，不過他的身體，這具身體，似乎很習慣，似乎也對於如何閃躲、扭擠、移動避開自車廂中蜂擁而出的人群瞭若指掌。他想，就算到了他們平時約好的地方，他也不知道該怎麼認出Franklin。況且部份車站正在施工維修中──Vince根本不知道該怎麼移動到想去的地方，不過沒差，他想，反正他也不知道該到哪裡去。這一秒，他甚至覺得能夠平安無事地回到家還真是萬幸。老天，他真的離開家鄉這麼久了？New York以前很容易闖的，在他和Eric還有Turtle都只是小孩子的時候，他們總到處跑來跑去。可是現在──他覺得有點方向感迷失，很多事都只有茫然，有點懷念起之前在L.A.的平靜生活──有人幫他開車，Turtle會載著他四處逛，甚至有泊車小弟。會離開Queens的原因其實不只是想要演出電影，變成閃閃發光的大明星而已。  
  
　　看了一眼手錶──然後才發現他根本就沒戴表。太好了。朝著Queensboro Plaza的標誌走去，並在招牌旁停下，並祈禱Franklin──管他是誰──會發現他。會給他幾張票，然後他就能重新搭上東向線的車。  
  
　　「老天爺啊，你還真神智不清。」在一隻手搭上他的手臂前，他聽見有人這麼說道。  
  
　　一個瘦巴巴、有著水藍色雙眼的金髮男人正對著Vince搖著腦袋。「Franklin？」  
  
　　「我還以為你已經答應過E你不會在搞那種鳥東西了。」他邊說，邊歛緊了下顎。  
  
　　「我沒有在嗑藥。」Vince告訴他，並把對方的手甩開。「我發誓。」  
  
　　Franklin飛快地打量了他一下，讓Vince覺得不太舒服。他猜想著，到底，他和這個Franklin究竟是什麼關係。顯然他並沒有背著Eric在偷情。「你最好是沒有。」Franklin說，語調友善，甚至帶了點取笑的味道。「因為如果你又搞砸了，我絕對會去追他。」  
  
　　Vince轉轉眼睛。「說的好像他已經準備好要給你追了一樣。」他說，Franklin則大笑起來。  
  
　　「親愛的，別對還沒發生過的事妄下斷言。」那人回答，同時稍稍鬆開了圈著Vince的手。好，這可說明一切了，Vince想著。「來吧，還沒夢醒的小孩，咱們快遲到了，一如往常！」  
  
　　Franklin在車站裡如魚得水，Vince有預感這並不奇怪，一直以來應該都是Franklin在前面領路的。所以，即便在這裡我都受別人控制，他想，感覺又好了些許。除此之外，Franklin看起來也不像賣勞動的工人──他的薄皮手套令Vince有些羨慕──或許事情並沒有想像中的糟。或許 _Franklin_ 其實就是他的經紀人。  
  
　　他們搭上了W線，一股顫慄閃過Vince的背脊──Broadway？如果他確實是在那裡演出的話，要把生活導回正軌難不到哪去。他可以打給New York的某個經紀人，讓他們來看幾場表演。這樣一來，要引起Ari的注意也不會太久。Vince必須相信即使是在這個世界，Ari也正在某個角落等待著他。不出幾個月，他們就能脫離那間破爛的公寓，還有地鐵，然後拿回屬於他們的生活。  
  
　　兩人在Times Square站下車，一路上Franklin不斷抱怨著他的房東太太，還有他們是怎麼為了他養的貓而爭論不休。Vince只希望他放慢速度，讓他回答幾個問題，可是他完全插不上嘴。就在要出站口時，Vince愣了一下，不確定該往哪走。  
  
　　「你今天還真傻的不輕哪，嗄？」  
  
　　Vince自喧鬧不已的Times Square上回頭。他曾在這裡慶祝過新年，但那已經是兩年前的事了，他遇見Dick Clarke，甚至還在他的節目上當過特別來賓，宣傳即將上映的電影。Eric也和他一起，他們一起開懷地以香檳舉杯慶祝所有的勝利。「我猜……」他開口，「我不知道，可能，我今天真的傻了吧……」  
  
　　Franklin站到他身旁。「別開這種玩笑，」他噓聲皺眉，拉住Vince的手肘。「來吧，為了補償我，你得請我喝咖啡。」  
  
　　他們在戲院旁邊的小攤販買了兩杯咖啡──少又廉價還淡而無味的那種──然後Franklin又領著他繼續走，離開了Broadway，到了第七大道，一個右轉，再一個左轉，Vince有點跟不上，更別提是要分心注意Franklin講的話了。他的腳快凍僵了；圈著紙杯的手都凍紅了，而且裡面的東西他一點也喝不下。他要拿鐵。他要司機。他真的每天都過這種生活？  
  
　　「到啦！」Franklin突然在一棟銘黃色、貌似辦公大樓的建築物前停下。「到家啦，甜蜜的家。」  
  
　　Vince嚥了嚥口水。好吧，他是個上班族。一個在off Broadway的上班族。搞不好還在收發室工作。握著咖啡杯的雙手無意識地收緊，杯子被捏破，他向後跳了一點才沒有被潑出來的液體濺到。  
  
　　「你秀斗啦。」Franklin將他拉進門內。  
  
　　他們在一家戲院內了。噢，感謝基督，Vince想，邊吸著被燙傷的手指。那是間小劇院，無庸置疑，而且顯然還在工程當中，尚未完全驗收，不過，聊勝於無；況且，空氣中還有化妝品與粉底的香氣。未完工的鎂光燈架在牆上，鐵架上還有油漆桶。 _感謝老天我還是個戲子。_  
  
　　Franklin一把抓住他，「拜託告訴我，認真的，你不會跟你的漂亮男孩吵架了吧？」  
  
　　「沒啊，」Vince搖搖頭，「我們好的很。」他想起了Eric溫柔的早安吻。「比好還要更好。我只是頭有點痛。」  
  
　　Franklin咧開嘴，「撞到床頭板啦？」竊笑起來，「天哪，你身上的某處大概也痛斃了吧。我恨透了一天到晚忌妒你。」他推了Vince一把，「去吧，去吧，拿好你的東西，等會休息見啦。」  
  
　　Franklin走了，Vince站在原處，不知何去何從──但起碼，他不再覺得自己像迷路了。劇院，他再熟悉不過。步下大廳堂，跟隨著喧鬧的人聲。一個穿著緊身衣的紅髮姑娘在與他錯身時偷拍了他臀部一把，「早啊，甜心。」Vince回頭拋了個微笑給她。  
  
　　至少，事情沒有他想像的那麼糟嘛。

 

* * *

 

 

　　6點，他離開戲院。再回到寒冷的風中對他來說反而是種解脫。冷凍櫃般的天氣使然，週遭的街道全是一片靜默。站在他身旁的Franklin也不發一語。Vince早忘記劇場生態有多殘酷。基本上，他還算幸運──排演可以拿劇本，所以他不用擔心忘詞，而他的身體也似乎都曉得該如何在台上走位移動，就像他以往的每一場演出那樣。變成一種直覺反應，事情就會順利進行下去了。他演的是個反派──不是好人男主角，這有點讓他訝異，不過戲份還不算少。那還蠻有趣的，其實，偶爾演演壞人。況且，角色本身的魅力也在呼喚著他。  
  
　　雖然說中途有幾次，他有點恍神。畢竟，很難不去想、去產生他還在演電影，還可以NG重拍，或是其他類似的錯覺。所以之間呢，有被吼了幾次、瞪了幾下，讓他不禁覺得自己好像一連八個小時都在道歉。  
  
　　「我收回，」他們回到大街上時，Franklin開口了，「或許你真的有在嗑藥。」  
  
　　Vince用掌心揉了揉額頭。劇本已經在口袋中了，準備要帶回家好好苦讀一下。小抄填滿了手掌和劇本台詞間的空隙，在明天早上之前要全部背完，否則導演會開槍直接斃了他。  
  
　　他們搭同一線地鐵回去，同樣在Queensboro Plaza下車。Franklin看了看天色，「天還真黑得他媽的快，」邊搖了搖頭，「聽著，你要不要我跟你一起，陪你回去？」  
  
　　該死，Vince想。他不知道這算什麼，邀請？還是其他暗示？「不用啦，我沒事的。」  
  
　　Franklin挑一邊眉毛，「確定嗎？」  
  
　　「確定，」Vince回答，「不過謝了。」  
  
　　「隨時聽候差遣，darling。」Franklin傾身向前，吻了吻他的雙頰，這個舉動著實嚇了Vince一跳。不過沒有時間讓他多加思索，列車要開了，於是他只能愣愣地上車，找個位置坐下──感謝他媽的上帝──然後差點在到Flushing站前睡著。  
  
　　下了月台後，他又經歷了同樣的方向混亂惶恐，不過這次，他深深吸了一口氣，閉上眼睛，在腦海中描繪出早上的來時路線。Kissena，他想，再度回到冰冷的空氣中。  
  
　　進門時，公寓裡一片漆黑，就算沒門關好──噢，Vince的胃一陣絞扭，都是他的錯。他離開這裡時忘了鎖門。打開燈，飛快地掃視一圈。看起來沒有東西丟掉的跡象，不過，他怎麼能確定啊？早上也沒用心探查過整間房子哪。  
  
　　現在，他可以慢慢來，站在門旁邊，還戴著帽子，穿著外套抵擋公寓裡清冷的溫度。只有一個房間，客／餐廳共用，旁邊則是一間小到不行的廚房。客廳裡有一張扶手被撕裂的丁尼沙發情人座、一張老舊的橡木咖啡桌，和一台小──大概14吋吧──電視，就擱在Vince老家的那張茶几上。電視就放在情人座的旁邊。在電視之後，貼著牆壁的，是張小餐桌──大約3英尺見方──兩張木椅靠入桌下。就在餐桌後面，一個未打磨過的木造書架上擺了幾本書、一台CD音響，和一疊CD，還有幾打DVD。最上層則放了有顆蜘蛛樹──快枯死了──和一個相框，裡面則是Vince和Eric的合照。Vince拿了起來。很棒的照片，似乎是在一場派對中照的，似乎：Vince正親吻著Eric的臉，雙手摟著他，而Eric的一隻手也環著他的腰，另一隻手則端著啤酒，對著鏡頭乾杯，一個甜蜜而快樂的微笑在他臉上閃耀。  
  
　　所以他們在一起，而且出櫃了。這解釋了不少事情：今天劇院裡的女孩們都很友善，不過也僅止於此。沒有一個跟他打情罵俏，這還挺稀奇的。說不定她們都認識Eric。也說不定，在這個世界裡，Vince沒有對她們表現出任何興趣。非常有可能，而且Vince還挺喜歡自己是這樣一種人──忠誠、堅定，除了情人，眼裡容不下其他人。這是他能想到最好的理由。

 

* * *

 

 

　　Vince在沙發上窩了下，把冰冷的雙手塞進腿下好讓他們回暖。房子裡的一切都整潔而井然有序，但是整個房間感覺起來還是很破舊──大概因為本來就是如此。天花板還有漏水留下的水漬，而地板──還是木頭的──不平又會吱呀亂叫。他們鋪了兩張地毯想掩蓋過去，但是效果跟釘兩張廉價樂團海報差不多。這地方爛透了，但是搞不好他們得散盡家產才得以住在這。  
  
　　茶几上有一疊信件，Vince不用想也知道信封裡面是什麼：還沒繳的帳單。一本擠滿了Eric筆跡的小筆記本就在信件堆的旁邊，列滿了每個月的收入和支出，而V’s Mastercard就是他們最大的開銷，Vince縮了一下。當然了，他們還負債。  
  
　　他甚至不敢確定Eric唸過大學了沒有。書架上沒有課本，只有幾本指南──Windows傻瓜指導手冊，和幾本Vince認不出來的技工手冊。他傾身一點好查看DVD封套，其中兩捲是家庭錄影帶──一捲寫著「VC生日─2000」，另一捲則是「03年聖誕節」。Vince伸出手想拿，但鑰匙開鎖的聲響讓他停住動作。  
  
　　「嘿，」Eric走了進來。他將鑰匙掛在門邊後轉身，扔了三把鎖過來，「你忘了鎖門。」  
  
　　有那麼一刻，Vince以為Eric指的是今天一整天都忘了鎖門這件事，但他很快地明白了Eric說的是現在。這裡可是New York。進門第一件就是把你家大門上鎖。「該死，抱歉，」他搖搖頭。  
  
　　Eric聳聳肩，把手擱在Vince肩上，接著走進廚房去。Vince聽見冰箱門被打開然後關上，啤酒打開的聲響。Eric走了回來，坐在餐桌旁，「今天還好嗎？」  
  
　　Vince聳聳肩。「還好，」他回答，「你呢？」  
  
　　「不同的日子，同樣的鳥事。」Eric打了個哈欠，「不過我猜Grant真的要走了。」  
  
　　Eric似乎挺開心的，Vince試著迎合他的口氣，「是喔？」   
  
　　他點點頭，啜了一口啤酒──Miller Light。Christ。「中午吃飯的時候我和Jones聊了一下，我覺得這是個機會。」他笑了，「God，太好了。還會加一點薪，每個小時多五十五分錢。」  
  
　　Vince試著擠出個微笑。「聽起來棒透了，E。」  
  
　　「嗯，好吧，等著瞧吧。」他搓了搓臉，看起來累透了，就像Vince一直都知道的那樣──他們的父親以前也有過的疲倦神情。Eric，我到底對你做了什麼？他想著，直直注視著他。Eric對上他的目光。「所以，晚餐要吃什麼？」  
  
　　「晚餐？」Vince覆述了一次。Eric挑了挑眉毛。「等等，我應該要──」他不太確定這個句子的後半段。煮嗎？不可能。買東西回來嗎？去哪買？他們有習慣光顧的店家嗎？  
  
　　「呃，沒錯，」Eric回答，Vince嘆了口氣，「這個禮拜輪到你了，babe。」  
  
　　「對不起。我不──我只是、我忘記了……」Vince道著歉。  
  
　　Eric轉了轉雙眼，「幸好你長的太漂亮了」，他說，「不然我肯定要去找個會煮飯的傢伙。」  
  
　　「是啊，幸好，」Vince隨口應著。Eric用漂亮來形容他感覺很奇怪，特別是Eric還把啤酒擱下了，示意Vince到他那去。Vince走過客廳，滿是不確定，不過聽話地讓Eric將他拉到他腿上坐好。不可思議的適合，Eric的頭頂正好搆到Vince的肩膀，而Eric雙手環住他，臉頰貼在Vince胸前，手鑽進Vince的外套內。  
  
　　「別管釦子了，就這樣吧。一下子就好。」他請求著，Vince笑出聲。  
  
　　「我冷斃了，」手摟住Eric的雙肩。  
  
　　Eric抬眼，「我會讓你很暖和的，」Vince微笑。  
  
　　「晚餐是我的錯，對不起，」把Eric的臉捧在手心裡。  
  
　　「沒關係，」Eric低應，「反正我也不太餓。」  
  
　　Vince的肚子抗議了一下，彷彿在回應Eric的話。因為Vince沒有下廚，所以晚餐沒有著落。「我們可以叫個披薩什麼的。」Vince提議著，Eric立刻打了回票。  
  
　　「幹麻，你在回家路上中了樂透不成？」他搖搖頭，「順帶一提，我看見你的午餐還在冰箱裡。」  
  
　　「噢，對啊，」Vince回答，「我忘了。」以前他可以眼睛眨也不眨一下就花7.50塊錢買一個三明治。他把下巴擱在Eric頭頂上，「我過了很怪的一天。」  
  
　　「看的出來，」Eric說道，「你還沒開始那五分鐘的Franklin綜合報導。」  
  
　　Vince呻吟出聲。「那個傢伙永遠都不肯閉嘴，是嗎？」  
  
　　「他還在跟那個Bronx來的婊子交往啊？」  
  
　　「我不清楚。」Vince坦白地說。  
  
　　Eric大笑，掐了他一把，「他是你朋友欸。」  
  
　　「可是他煞到你啦。」  
  
　　「呃。」  
  
　　最後他們還是得起來，Vince從冰箱裡挖出了他的午餐──在紙袋裡的一顆蘋果、一杯優格，還有兩個火雞三明治──分成兩半，一半給了Eric。兩人窩在沙發情人座上看了一會兒電視聯播網，然後Vince掏出劇本複習台詞，Eric則拿著小小的筆記簿開始煩惱他們的帳單問題。所以他們都是這樣打發夜晚的？Vince想著，不過他不會問出口。再說，他要好好用功一下了。  
  
　　最終，Eric在午夜新聞準備播出時把筆記本扔回了茶几，縮回了Vince旁邊的位置。Vince放下劇本，單手摟住他。「情況如何，老大？」他問。  
  
　　「一如既往，」他回答，「慘兮兮。」  
  
　　「很遺憾……」Vince低語，「信用卡利息快把我們逼瘋了，嗯？」  
  
　　「嘿，那不是你能控制的，」Eric的手貼上Vince臉，手指描繪著Vince的額頭、臉頰，很輕，帶點癢。Eric吻了他一下。「還有很多要讀嗎？我以為你都搞定了呢。」  
  
　　「噢，呃，有幾個地方小小改過了，」Vince回答。Eric的手溜進他的上衣內，手指溫柔地按摩著Vince的小腹。  
  
　　「沒什麼，都搞定了，」他呢喃著，找到Eric的雙唇，把劇本丟在茶几上頭。  
  
　　和Eric親熱這件事本來應該是很奇怪的，但是在這個世界，同樣的，他現在的這具身體有著Vince沒有的記憶。不過那種感覺不像演戲，因為當Eric 含上Vince的勃起時，慾望和激動沖刷過他；當Eric退開時，他低低呻吟出聲，貨真價實的失望。Eric搖搖頭。  
  
　　「這地板還真天殺的冰，」他笑著起身，「抱歉了，baby，但是我們得轉移陣線到臥房去。」  
  
　　Vince吞了吞唾液，「我覺得我動不了耶，」手邊伸向自己的下半身。  
  
　　Eric拉起他的手，親了親。Vince盯著他，感覺自己體內燒起一把火。「我保證這絕對值回票價。」他誘惑地說。  
  
　　Vince嚥著口水，點點頭，而後起身，一隻手拎著褲頭。Eric熄了燈，整間公寓被橘紅的街燈和紅綠燈壟罩。「去刷牙，我一會就回來。」Eric交代完後便消失在廚房中，Vince則乖乖照做。他脫去牛仔褲，明白他隔天大概也得穿同樣這件褲子，就把它披在椅背上，像早上那樣。他走進浴室，伸手要拿牙刷──然後僵住了。  
  
　　這一次，沒有水蒸汽覆蓋在鏡子上，沒有什麼阻隔在他和自己臉的倒影之間。他 ** _壞損_** 過的臉。  
  
　　他倒抽一口氣，牙刷掉入水槽內。這張臉──這不可能──但就是事實。這是他。這是他的臉，他的眼睛，他的嘴巴，甚至是他的鬍子，也就是說，這是他正盯著瞧的就是他自己的疤，一道不規則的粉紅色線條就從他的左額而下，到眼睛旁，畫過顴骨，直到下巴。剩下的則隱沒在鬍子間──現在Vince不得不猜想那也正是自己留鬍子的原因，不是為了舞台劇的角色──但是那藏也藏不了。它不是你會輕易忽略過去的東西。他──沒有其它形容詞了──破相。試著挑眉毛，卻感到刺痛。是那道疤的緣故。還有他的鼻子也毀了──歪七扭八，鼻梁中間甚至還有一小段突起。  
  
　　發生了什麼事？什麼鳥事──他吞了吞唾液，感覺有點暈，只好握緊水槽邊緣，視線卻無法從鏡中的臉上移開。就是這麼一回事嗎？這就是為什麼他還沒有在L.A.發光發熱的原因？還是他根本就不可能了？  
  
　　「嘿……」Eric的手撫上Vince後背，Vince從鏡中看到他的雙眼──擔憂、悲傷，但不驚訝。「嘿，好了，別看了，」他拉過Vince，並把他轉過來。Vince仍處在震驚中不能自己，他埋入Eric的懷抱中，把他抱的緊緊的。「好了……我以為我們已經熬過了。」Eric輕撫著他的背。  
  
　　「偶爾還是很不習慣。」Vince低低回答，聲音梗在喉頭，他感覺眼淚正在醞釀。  
  
　　Eric伸手關掉了浴室燈光，他們又陷入了黑暗之中，倒影也跟著消失。「沒關係，」他安慰著，手的動作沒有停下，還抱著他，「你沒事了。」  
  
　　Vince點頭。Eric的嗓音幫他把害怕與恐慌都趕走了。好，反正這不過是場夢，或是場惡夢，隨便。他又不是真的生活在這。這不是他真正會過的日子。「我沒事……」他低聲說，Eric抬臉看著他。  
  
　　「好啦。」他吻了吻Vince的頸子，「來吧，這裡冷死了。」  
  
　　Vince爬上床，窩進比較遠、靠近牆的那一頭，他早上醒來的那一頭。Eric調好鬧鐘，轉向Vince，用一隻手肘支撐住自己。「Vin，」他低喊，Vince抬起臉對上他的視線。Eric雙眼中除了關心和心疼外，還有另外的情緒在裡頭，一點不易察覺的害怕。這讓Vince也不由得不安起來。到底發生了什麼事？他要怎麼找出事情發生的經過？「說真的，你一直都表現得很好……」Eric低語，背過身去，並將Vince的一隻手拉過環著自己。「發生什麼事了？」  
  
　　「沒什麼……」Vince回答，「不知道……今天累翻了吧……」  
  
　　Eric點點頭，吻了吻Vince的手指尖，「再漫長也不過是一天，」他說，「而且Baby，一切又開始好轉了，不是嗎？」他抬起臉望著Vince，「還記得你在醫院和我說的話嗎？」  
  
　　Vince眨眨眼，「再說一次。」  
  
　　「你說：『看來我當不了戲子了。』我則回答你，我們會熬過去的，對嗎？我答應過你的。然後你看，看看你──你成功了，不是嘛？你在Off- Broadway呢！堅持下去，等到大放異彩的那天──Vince，拜託，」Eric的聲音停住了。Vince才發現自己臉上的表情洩漏著不相信。  
  
　　就這樣？這就像美夢成真？當然它算啦，Off-Broadway可是很不錯的地方──大多數的演員可連這裡的舞台都上不了。不過──它終究不是 Hollywood。沒有影迷在街角大排長龍只為一賭他禮車的丰采，沒有刷新的票房紀錄，也沒有James Cameron給他一紙合約。甚至沒有Billy Walsh。幾年以後說不定會有個舒適的包廂，但也表示他的照片永遠不會成為在巨幅海報上的領銜主演。  
  
　　他曾以為物質對他來說可有可無，玩具、錢也只是身外之物──但現在，他願意付出一切代價只希望Ari的號碼設在手機速撥鍵上，還有一打知道哪個整形醫師能救他脫離苦海的朋友。  
  
　　「嘿，」Eric輕喚，Vince抬臉望向他。Eric溫柔地撫上他的臉，左頰──殘損的那邊，「你嚇壞我了。」「抱歉……」Vince道著歉。情況究竟有多慘烈才能讓Eric嚇成這樣？Vince大概猜的出來。他嚥了嚥，「別擔心。」儘可能地微笑，「我只是──我只是想起了醫院，我猜。跟公演沒關係，我知道，公演會很棒。我很開心。」他看著Eric，後者點點頭，「我真的很開心，E，我向你保證。」  
  
　　「好吧，」Eric低低回答，Vince點點頭，親了親他。  
  
　　「好囉？」他逗著，「看吧？開心了。」  
  
　　Eric微笑起來，「可不像先前那麼開心。」大腿滑入Vince雙腿間。  
  
　　「花不了多少功夫就可以恢復了，」Vince鼓勵著Eric，後者吻上他的唇。好吧，起碼這個世界也有它的好處，Vince想著，一邊退去Eric的上衣，雙手描繪著他後背的肌肉線條，「你好性感，」Vince低語著。Eric大笑。  
  
　　「不用奉承我你也可以和我親熱，」Eric眨眨眼，邊幫Vince擺脫掉他的衣服，「不過被關注的感覺還不錯。」  
  
　　「我一直都很關注你啊，」話剛結束，Vince立刻倒抽一口氣──Eric圈住了他下身，「噢，老天……」  
  
　　「真敏感啊今天，」Eric咧出一個笑，「我喜歡。」  
  
　　Eric也很顯然喜歡用嘴為他服務，Vince對此完全舉雙手贊成。而他也喜歡操他，這點，同樣地， Vince一點也不想投反對票。高潮時他的腦袋跌回枕頭上，而Eric則喘息著埋入他的肩膀內。他抱緊Eric，邊猜想著這場交易究竟公不公平，一邊緩緩沉入夢鄉。  
  
　　隔天的早晨跟前一天一樣冷，除了Vince的腦袋不再昏昏脹脹以外。他記得帶上了昨天Eric為他準備的午餐，還有鑰匙，鎖上門，並且準時抵達車站。聽著Franklin滔滔不絕──他也還在和那個「從Bronx來的婊子」交往，其實人家叫作Kenneth──一邊復習著台詞、走位還有前一晚看過的筆記，這個總好過一天到晚想著別人是不是盯著他瞧。通常呢，受矚目並不會使他感到困擾──但也通常啦，人家會看他是因為認得他，不是因為他們很好奇他臉上的疤是怎麼來的。  
  
　　排演順利多了。六點他離開劇院時，和前一天一樣整個人沒差點虛脫，不過起碼還精神奕奕。回到小公寓，他找到了一盒義大利麵條、罐裝番茄，和一份教導如何製作簡單到連他也能完成的醬汁指南。照著食譜洗手下廚，用上兩個他唯一能找到的平底鍋，一面，第一次，猜想著另外兩個傢伙哪去了？Johnny呢？ Turtle呢？他查看手機，找到了兩人的號碼──包括一組他哥在L.A.的電話。他考慮過撥出去，但他想或許他應該從Eric口中多套點細節再說。  
  
　　7:30左右Eric進門，看上去累癱了，拎了一罐啤酒就坐在餐桌旁。Vince把麵條和醬料撥進碗中。他從冰箱裡找到了一罐罐裝磨菇，Eric可以隨性加到他的晚餐裡。醬汁有點苦，但Vince已經很自豪了，大概。  
  
　　整頓晚餐他盡量聊今天發生的事，好的那些，關於Franklin、劇院，有趣的事。隨著Vince的分享，Eric的心情逐漸轉好。所以我們之間就是這樣，當Eric為Vince在地鐵上對Franklin的看法而開懷大笑時，他想著。  
  
　　「週末有什麼計劃嗎？」洗好晚盤後，Vince問道。他將手擱在Eric肩上輕輕摩擦著，一聲嘆息逸出Eric喉嚨。  
  
　　「什麼都想做，」Eric回答，「如果你再繼續這樣搓下去。」  
  
　　「或許去看場電影？」Vince問，「再來杯馬丁尼？」  
  
　　「二輪電影，或許。」Eric說。「不過要星期天才行了。別忘了Turtle明天會過來。」  
  
　　「噢，對喔，」Vince盡量保持語調平靜，但事實上內心波濤洶湧：太好了！他可以從Turtle身上套出更多東西。  
  
　　Eric仰起頭，直直望著Vince，「答應我，」Vince眨眼。「不管他有什麼打算──你不會去淌這攤水。好嗎？」  
  
　　「我知道。」Vince保證著。或許這就是Franklin之前一直在提的。Vince吻了吻Eric的額頭，「我保證。」  
  
　　「好。」  
  
　　「老天，你真緊繃。」Vince喃喃，Eric再度呻吟著。他彎身向前，好讓Vince對付他肩膀下方一塊特別僵硬的肌肉。  
  
　　「我真的很想要升遷，」他開口，「只要不要再跟紙箱堆奮戰，babe，越快越好。」  
  
　　Vince親吻著Eric頸背的凹陷處。他好好奇在Sbarro的工作怎麼了，大學又發生了什麼事，Eric的那些計畫都哪裡去了。既然Vince還在演出舞台劇，那麼Eric又他媽是怎麼被他們的老爸花了一輩子都擺脫不了的倉管世界給吸回去的？「躺下來，放輕鬆，」他柔聲說著，一會，Eric乖乖照做。他將腦袋擱在Vince腿上，腳跨過扶手，兩人盯著電視半晌。Eric闔上眼睛，將Vince的守握在自己手中。這一切應該很無趣的，但出乎意料的不然──感覺事實上還挺好的。每隔幾分鐘，Vince就會對著電視節目大笑，然後低頭望著Eric回給他一個淺淺的笑容。偶爾廣告接手螢幕，Eric會開始猛吐那些商品的槽。Vince很開心，真的很開心，知道他內心深處還是同樣的那個Eric。有點刻薄，愛挖苦，但貼心。  
  
　　新聞回歸的時候，Vince用手肘推推他，示意他到床上去，Eric欣然同意。他們一起去刷牙，Vince則一直避開不看鏡子。最終，他們相倚躺在床上。Eric吻了吻他，把燈熄了。「我愛你。」他呢喃，Vince微笑起來。  
  
　　「我也愛你。」


	2. Chapter 2

　　隔天早晨，沒有鬧鐘，也不用趕著去見 Franklin。Eric用吻喚醒他，然後慵懶地在毛毯下作愛。Eric在他之上、環繞著他，這大概是Vince經歷過最性感的事。他終於懂了，這一個世界的Vince怎麼能夠忍受這個稱不上糟到爆的生活──只要看見自己在Eric眼中的模樣，而不是鏡中或是媒體的反射。  
  
　　Off-Broadway對他而言已經勉強算是美夢成真了，長遠來說，甚至代表著能夠存到足夠的錢，把Eric拉出批發量販店，也能夠將雙眼中部份的疲憊抹去。  
  
　　他們清洗之後，在小桌子上一起享用午餐──三明治，當Vince重看他的書時Eric做的──然後大約兩點時，門上響起重重的敲擊聲。  
  
　　「老天，」Turtle喘著氣說，Eric去應的門，「要是你們能裝一台升降機來就好了。」  
  
　　「我們會特別為你弄一台的。」Eric回答，讓他進來。  
  
　　Vince驚慌了一下，因為他不確定要怎麼面對Turtle。他知道自己和Eric的事嗎？接著他幾乎大笑出聲──當然Turtle知道。屋裡可只有一張床。  
  
　　「嘿，老兄，」Turtle拍了拍Vince肩頭，「你看起來過的很滋潤嘛。」  
  
　　「彼此彼此。」Vince應道，但那並非事實。Turtle看起來──呃，幾乎都不Turtle了。他的帽子髒兮兮、鬍渣散亂，一直以來Turtle總是頗肉感的，但現在他只能算上嬰兒肥。夾克是皮的，但質量很差，白色球鞋都污損成灰色的而且破舊──或許對其他人來說無關緊要，但是對於Turtle來說，鞋子一直都是他的自尊的源頭、第二生命。他手指間夾著一根菸。Vince看見Eric瞥見時皺了眉。Turtle在沙發上選了個位置，Vince坐到了他身旁。「近來可好，兄弟？」  
  
　　Turtle聳聳肩。「外面操他媽的冷斃了，不是嘛？昨天去工作時該死幾乎把我的蛋蛋都凍掉了。」  
  
　　「是喔？」Eric閃身進了廚房，Vince趁機試驗地問，「呃，那工作如何？」  
  
　　他聳肩，「還好啦。幹麻，你也找差事？他們一直都等著雇更多司機。但你至少得保持乾淨兩個禮拜，否則測試會檢查的出來。」  
  
　　Eric又走回客廳，帶著一個空小碟，放在Turtle身旁的扶手上。「夜路走多了總會遇到鬼。」他淡淡地說。  
  
　　Turtle聳肩。「那邊一半的司機開車時都神智不清好嗎？」他說，「我們得靠那個才能撐過一天。堅定的勇氣不能當飯吃。」  
  
　　忽然房裡瀰漫著醜陋的緊繃，Vince在沙發上換了個姿勢，Eric用死光瞪著Turtle。  
  
　　「你家小孩還好吧？」Eric盤起手問，在餐桌椅上坐下，雙腿交叉。Vince逼自己把注意力放在那，以免Turtle看見他目瞪口呆的樣子。Turtle──孩子？  
  
　　「夠好了，」Turtle回答，「最後一次聽說，Vicki把她安好地鎖在Far Rockaway。他們想要監控我的探訪還是其他什麼鬼。操她的，我說。」  
  
　　Eric臉上寫滿了鄙夷，Vince希望Turtle不要抬起頭，「呃，那爛透了，兄弟。」  
  
　　「隨便啦，反正她需要我的時候知道要到哪來找我。」Turtle說，「我還能去哪，對嗎？」  
  
　　「沒錯。」Eric應道。  
  
　　Turtle抬眼，他臉上的鄙夷和Eric旗鼓相當。Vince不禁開始擔心他們會不會突然爆發抓狂然後打成一團，他的胃開始痛了。Turtle沒有從Eric臉上移開視線，「Vin，我想我的菸戳到了這位人妻的眉角。不如在遊戲開始以前我們轉移陣地到樓上聊？」  
  
　　Vince瞄了Eric一眼，後者看起來正準備掐死他們倆個。「好吧，」他點點頭。Vince隨著Turtle起身，經過Eric時輕吻了Eric的太陽穴，「就十五分鐘，」他低語，「然後來找我。」  
  
　　Eric點頭，看起來妥協了。Vince跟著Turtle走進門廊，爬上頂樓，每一階樓梯Turtle都爬的氣喘吁吁。他們的公寓比週遭的建築都還要低，所以除了其他房子的牆壁，基本上根本沒有啥景色可言，不過刺骨寒風也因此都被擋住了。Vince倚靠著牆緣，望著Turtle在門邊喘氣。  
  
　　「我可以問你一件事嗎？」Vince在Turtle走過來時開口。他擺擺頭，拒絕了菸捲，Turtle驚訝地看著他。  
  
　　「你真的讓他掌握大權了，嗯？」  
  
　　「我答應過他的。」Vince說。  
  
　　Turtle哼哼，深深吸了一口。Vince猜想他在來之前究竟吸了多少。他不知道Turtle吸的是不是只有大麻，應該不止，因為連他孩子的監護權都被剝奪了。  
  
　　「那麼，你想問什麼？」Turtle看了過來。  
  
　　Vince吞了吞口水。他希望Turtle還夠清醒，「你還──對於我怎麼弄出這個的，你還記得多少？」他輕輕點著自己的臉。  
  
　　Turtle瞇了眼睛，「幹麻問？」  
  
　　「我只是──我們沒有好好談過這個。」Vince大膽猜測。  
  
　　「噢，」Turtle吹了一個模糊的菸圈，「不知道欸，對那整個週末我像得了失憶症一樣，我覺得。E打來的時候我還在Vicki家。」  
  
　　「是嗎？是通知你──」  
  
　　Turtle搖搖頭，「說你還沒回家，你死到哪去了，之類的狗屁。」他又點燃一根菸捲，「老弟，你真的記不得囉？」  
  
　　「很模糊。」Vince回答。  
  
　　「是啊，看的出來。」他直視著對街的建築物，一邊漫步，「於是我們在車站碰頭，打算沿著你回家的路線走一次之類的。」  
  
　　「Johnny？」  
  
　　Turtle點頭，「他，很像，把你扛出來？我覺得你大概昏的不醒人事。E嚇壞了，當然，典型的。找不到計程車，又沒人有車。我本來還以為我們大概要用扛的把你扛去醫院了，但是E最後在轉角便利商店打了求救電話。為Drama把你搬出來念了他一頓，好像我們應該把你扔在巷子裡不管一樣。」  
  
　　老天，Vince暗想，手指再度撫上臉頰。他渴望知道發生了什麼事，卻又不想真的知道。他不記得，就可以假裝那件事沒有發生過。  
  
　　「他媽的超多血，」Turtle抓著牆緣，「我不──天地良心，我真的不確定你是不是還活著。」  
  
　　Vince幾乎無法將問題頂出喉頭，「然後呢？」  
  
　　他聳肩。「我們把你送到醫院去。你在那待了多久……好像幾天吧？我記得連你媽都來了，還和E在走廊大吵了一架。」  
  
　　「打起來了？」  
  
　　「你到底是怎麼啦？老弟？撞到腦袋了嗎還是什麼鬼的？」Turtle搖搖頭，「打起來了？老天。」  
  
　　Vince用手摩搓著臉。時間快不夠了，Eric隨時都會上來，他得趕快得到故事的完整版。「聽著，如果我告訴你一件事──你能不能不要跟E說？」  
  
　　Turtle咧開嘴笑。「我最愛這款故事。」  
  
　　「好，」Vince盡快將來龍去脈告訴他：小孩、時光旅行，還有他沒有的記憶。整個過程中Turtle臉上的表情沒有變過，維持著一種恍惚的狡黠的微笑。Vince結束，並說，「所以我什麼狗屁都不記得。我需要知道我錯過了什麼。」Turtle點燃一根香菸。  
  
　　「那還真是一個他媽有夠鬼扯的旅程，」他說，Vince嘆了口氣。Turtle開口，「不，兄弟，沒事的，我不會告訴他。我有時候也會莫名奇妙昏倒。還有，呃，當然，我可以幫你把故事補完，不過你也得幫我一個忙。」  
  
　　「任何事，」Vince說完立刻了解到，以自己目前的地位，完全沒有辦法保證什麼。要是Turtle要求借錢，他就玩完了。  
  
　　但Turtle只是吞了吞口水，「下個星期我得去一趟Far Rockaway。或者應該說，我原本打算去的。是Penny的生日，我幫她買了那個什麼、小馬之類的她想要的那個。總之──」他停頓一下，深深吸了一口菸，「你能不能，就是，陪我一起去。那個社工，她每次都搞到我神經緊張快抓狂，特別是我不能抽high了去，你知道的。」  
  
　　「當然，」Vince答應，將手放在Turtle肩上。Turtle，在L.A.連床都沒得上，但至少有乾淨的衣服也沒有女兒要操心，沒有社工要擔心的他朋友。我到底對你做了什麼？Vince想，我究竟讓你失望了多少次？「我很樂意，Turtle。」  
  
　　「那就，謝啦。」Turtle努力撐起一個微笑，「所以，一個歷史摘要？好啦。」  
  
　　Eric到的時候，Vince已經對自己的故事有了大概的基礎：他從來沒有去過L.A，而是，事實上，選擇了他自己所想要的，留下來和Eric在一起。他甚至有點胡搞過頭，在高三就開始跟Eric上床，弄得他們兩個還沒到畢業典禮就被踢出學校。他們借住在Johnny家一陣子－或是他的車上，Turtle不確定－直到他們終於存夠前租一間公寓為止。日子過的還算可以，至少聽起來是這樣－Eric在Sbarro當到了經理，Vince則順利地在社區劇院的「The Sopranos」中，試鏡到一個有台詞的角色－在Vince被攻擊的幾年前是這樣的。Turtle這麼稱呼它，攻擊。他在從地鐵站回家的路上被人偷襲，毒打了一頓，滿臉瘀青，還被劃傷──細節部份Turtle不是很清楚，讓Vince懷疑是不是還不止，說不定還有強暴成分在裡頭。至於那個，他決定，自己並不想深入了解。  
  
　　他在醫院裡待了四天，理論上應該更久，不過因為他們沒有保險，而他唯一一張信用卡也為了繳醫藥費而刷爆了。「你，好像，我想啦應該斷了八根骨頭吧，」Turtle搖搖腦袋，Vince齜牙吸了一口氣。「應該是，你的手臂、手腕還有，呃，幾根肋骨，還有──我不知道。其它地方。」Turtle聳聳肩。  
  
　　「我的鼻子。」Vince低語。  
  
　　「對吼，他們說－我記得－他們說你很走運，沒有溺死在自己的血中。」Turtle深深吸了一口，「夢靨一樣，老兄。」  
  
　　後續他痛的很慘，顯然地，因為他回家之後－在Eric把工作辭掉以專心留在家裡照顧他，之後又再找了倉管那份工作以維持家計－Vince開始有點止痛藥成癮。  
  
　　「你不是從我那拿到藥的，除了大概兩、三次吧，」Turtle說，「但他認為我是罪魁禍首。」  
  
　　「那就是你們吵架的原因。」Vince點點頭。  
  
　　「只是一部分，」Turtle說道，「馬的，事實是，我覺得是你們把自己搞砸了。摸著良心講。」  
  
　　Vince點頭，「謝謝你的誠實。」他抬頭，看見Eric走過屋頂向他們而來，雙眼微瞇。讓Eric知道他一根手指都沒碰到菸忽然變的很重要。 Vince往前幾步，抓住對方上臂，深深吻了他。Eric的肩膀因為詫異而堆高，之後似乎了解情況而鬆懈下來。Vince退開之後，Eric舔舔雙唇。  
  
　　「你沒事吧？」他問。  
  
　　「好的很。」Vince仍讓自己的手擱在Eric臂上，「我們只是在，呃，你知道的，聊些老時光。」  
  
　　Turtle大笑，「你們那時被老媽踢出家門後真的住在Drama的車上嗎？」他問。  
  
　　「只有一個晚上，」Eric回應道，一隻手摩擦著Vince後背，「我們借住我姊家一陣子。」  
  
　　「噢，」Vince點點頭，彷彿他想起來了那樣，「好怪，感覺像過了很久很久，嗯？」  
  
　　「比十年還久，」Eric同意，「聽著，你們想要叫比薩嗎還是什麼？」  
  
　　Vince挑了挑眉，「你中樂透不成？」他問，Eric咧嘴笑開。  
  
　　「事實上還真的呢，」他從口袋中掏出一張二十元，「昨天買午餐時，花了一元去買了張刮刮樂。」  
  
　　「賭博呢，E，哇嗚，」Turtle說，「我還真感到驕傲咧。」他將菸蒂捻熄在水泥牆頭上，「免費比薩，沒問題。」  
  
　　他們拖著腳下了樓，發現電視上正在播Knicks的比賽。Eric打電話訂了比薩，然後套上一件夾克，出門拿晚餐。他不在的那段期間，Vince一直都緊張兮兮─如果在這個世界裡有人能夠傷害他，那麼表示Eric也會有這樣的風險－Turtle最後終於發難，「別再如坐針氈了，兄弟，不然我可能會把拳頭塞到你的喉嚨裡。」他搖搖頭，「E可以照顧自己的。」  
  
　　Vince想起他手臂上的肌肉，還有他手掌的力度。感覺好一點點了，即使他不是很喜歡那句話中的暗示： _E可以照顧他自己，不像你。_  
  
　　Eric完好無缺地回來了，Vince將沙發上Turtle身旁的位置讓給了他，然後坐在他腳邊，倚靠著他的腿。這不是他習慣的景象─小到不行的電視螢幕幾乎不值得一看，比較像用廣播收聽比賽進度－不過他們過得很愉快。Eric和Turtle對裁判同仇敵愾，Vince則是昏昏欲睡，肚子裝滿了比薩和暖度，倚靠著Eric。他強迫Turtle說晚安，並向他保證下個星期會和他一起去Far Rockaway－「那我們約，星期二再給你？」－然後Turtle關上門。  
  
　　Eric正坐在沙發上，用困惑的表情盯著他，「Rockaway？」  
  
　　Vince點頭。他坐上沙發扶手，低頭望向他，「他想去探望Penny。我說我願意擔任他的監護人。」  
  
　　「噢。」  
  
　　「怎麼，你不相信我？」  
  
　　「我相信你，」Eric飛快地回答，「真的。」  
  
　　Vince點頭。他敢說Eric並不完全是真心的，至少在他耳中聽來如此。「你也可以一起來。」他說道，但Eric嗤之以鼻。  
  
　　「我不認為Turtle會擴大他的邀請函。」他說。  
  
　　Vince聳聳肩，「反正我走到哪，你就跟到哪。說好了是這樣，不是嗎？」  
  
　　「是呀，」Eric溫柔地說，撫摸著Vince的腿，「說好了是這樣。」  
  
　　他們收拾了剩下的比薩－Eric宣告剩下的那幾片會變成他明天的午餐便當－然後準備上床睡覺。Vince暗暗觀察著他的表情，思考著Eric可能經歷過的，想知道他否因此而受傷。他思考過恐懼可能跟隨著那樣的襲擊而來，猜想著這一個Vince是不是仍然能夠安然地每一日從地鐵站返家－接著明白了，噢，Franklin的提議。 _你要不要我陪你回去？_ 那不是誘惑，而是關心。他比自己想像中的還脆弱。  
  
　　走進臥室，發現Eric正躺在床上望著他。Vince蜷縮到自己的位置上，然後端詳著對方，「你沒事吧？」他問。Eric聳聳肩。「好了，E。怎麼了？」  
  
　　「我只是在想，」他開口。  
  
　　「告訴我，」Vince摩搓著Eric的上臂。老天，這種親密感真好；好像他已經這麼做很多年了，好像和Eric一起躺在這裡很平常，是世界上最自然的事。  
  
　　「我愛你，」他說，嗓音輕柔，近乎絕望。「好的？」Vince點頭。「我只是──如果我們真的再走回頭路，Vin，我必須要知道。我不是──我不是指，我知道對你來說很困難，但我不是──但我們好不容易才挺過來，腳踏實地的，你知道嗎？」Eric嚥了嚥，「你會告訴我的，如果什麼地方不對勁，如果你又感覺不舒服的話，你會說吧？」  
  
　　「嗯。」Vince回答，「E，我發誓，我沒事。」他傾身向前，吻了吻對方，將臉安放在Eric胸口。「很抱歉讓你擔心了，我不是故意的。我只是──做了一個怪夢。」他不確定地低語。  
  
　　Eric溫柔地輕撫著他的頭髮，「是嗎？什麼樣的夢？」  
  
　　Vince閉上雙眼，「我們住在L.A，」他說，聽見Eric輕笑，「一間很大的房子裡。你和我，還有Turtle。有時候還有Johnny。」  
  
　　「我們做什麼維生？」  
  
　　「我演電影，」Vince接著說，「而且你是我的經紀人。」  
  
　　「經紀人，哦？」Eric摩擦著他的肩膀，「電影經紀人都做些什麼？」  
  
　　「做決定囉，」Vince回答，抬臉正對著Eric，「你很擅長那個，E。你很──不可思議。你幫我弄到那些角色，你──」Vince搖搖頭，「你幫我下所有的決定。」  
  
　　Eric微笑，「那跟現在有什麼不同？」  
  
　　「你有薪水的。」Vince回答，Eric再次笑出聲。  
  
　　「聽起來像是個美夢，」他說，Vince只能點頭，又把臉埋了回去，「還在想著California？」  
  
　　「不，」Vince說謊，因為他知道這是這一個Eric希望、需要聽到的。也是這一個Vince應該要相信的。除了自己，沒有人可以指責怪罪，無庸置疑。  
  
　　「我會想，有時候。」Eric開口，Vince很驚訝。他聽見Eric語調中的顫抖，可他沒有抬頭。「我是指，要是當初我聽你的話，你懂嗎？要是我跟著你一起去，一被踢出學校就走，或是在之後Drama去的時候？」他嘆了口氣，「事情很可能會有所不同的，我想。」  
  
　　Vince抬臉，凝視著他的眼睛，溫柔地吻了他，「那裡也可能發生很多壞事情的。」他指出。他這麼說的同時，他也這麼相信著。在California他有過的一切──他曾有過的一切，在那個生活中曾有過的一切，都只是好運。只是時機很好，在對的時間出現在對的地點。他們也有很多明智的決定沒錯，但最終，他才是那個該為他自己在那個世界的成功負責的人，就如同這一個世界的這個孩子，才是那個在倒楣的一天裡被某人不爽他離開地鐵時候的走路樣子的人。無論在哪個世界，都不是Eric的錯。「我愛你。我不要事情有所不同，好嗎？」  
  
　　「好吧，」Eric低語，將他拉的更靠近，磨蹭著他的背，親吻他的頭頂，「我也愛你。」他的心跳，是Vince在墜入夢鄉以前最後聽見的聲音。

 

* * *

 

  
  
　　情況持續了一個月。 Vince簡單地佯裝羞澀，閃躲掉了不同情況的困擾，反正很顯然，此特質是這一個Vince眾所周知的性格之一。他臉上的疤影響了他的外向，他感覺的出來；這道疤也讓Eric變的更溫柔、更慷慨，保護欲也更加強大。整體而言，不算太差的結果。他想念他的舊世界，不過他一直有種他還是會回去的感覺，所以他讓自己不要太常去想這件事。相反地，他讓自己專心在適應新的生活。  
  
　　公演的前一晚，Vince將Eric的票放在密封的信封中。那天輪到Eric下廚，那一週，晚餐菜單是他的招牌菜，很番茄、很爛的牛肉漢堡加上豆子。味道還不壞，雖然Vince想吃牛排到快死掉。他真的很希望Eric會因為慶祝公演而決定吃頓大餐。  
  
　　「噢，老天，」Eric搖著信封中的兩張門票，「現在要寄已經太晚了，是嗎？」  
  
　　「什麼意思？」Vince問，或者是努力試著問，因為他滿嘴都是漢堡麵包。  
  
　　Eric拿起第二張票，「你想要我明天拿給他嗎？我可以把它塞到信插裡，大概。」  
  
　　「拿給誰？」  
  
　　Eric轉轉眼珠，「你媽。除非你已經寄一張給她了。」  
  
　　Vince搖搖頭。他已經──或是至少他這麼認為－認清事實了。他媽應該在當初他和Eric兩個人在學校被抓包時，已經氣到智商退化成人猿等級，而 Eric不但沒有等事態冷靜，反而還直接跟他媽媽硬碰硬，就在那個什麼都不對的時機點。Turtle說她還指控Eric強暴了Vince，或是Vince 只是出於憐憫，並威脅要將他們兩個人都交給警方（至於詳細罪名是啥，Turtle沒啥印象）。他還說全Murphy家的人，Eric現在都很少聯絡的那群，也不再和Vince的母親交好，就因為已經發生的那些事。  
  
　　Vince無法想像為什麼他應該要把票寄給他媽，「為什麼我會想這麼做？」  
  
　　Eric將票放到桌上。「因為你其他每一場表演也都這麼做了，」他回答，「聽著，沒有關係的，我懂。如果她可以演乖寶寶，我也可以。我知道那對你來說很重要，只要──」  
  
　　「可是她從來沒出現過。」Vince說，雖然他本來是想用疑問句，不過話說出口卻反而變成了平實的陳述。他早就知道答案了。Eric低頭，痛楚在他臉上清晰可見。「嘿，」Vince將手擱在Eric的上頭，「我幹麻要浪費我的票？我要的是支持我的人在那裡。」他抬起Eric的手，親吻指尖。感覺一點也不違和，好像他們時常這麼做。「我想要你在那裡。那對我而言才是最重要的。」Eric抬臉，露出了一點點微笑，Vince報以淺笑。「或許你可以把它當黃牛票賣掉」  
  
　　「或者我可以邀請我姊姊，」Eric誠摯地說，「如果你不介意的話。」  
  
　　「我很樂意見到她。」Vince微笑。

 

* * *

 

  
  
　　事實上，他很樂意在觀眾群裡見到隨便什麼人。他很想見到Ari。戲很棒──不，真的，幾乎是棒透了。每個角色都很立體，劇本很精采，這幾天大家的走位都精準到不能再精準。每一次排演結束後，Vince總是累到快虛脫但興致高昂。他只希望他的努力能夠在影評上兌現。目前為止，戲的開幕消息已經造成了小小的騷動。他們需要的，是滿屋子爆棚的觀眾。而他需要的，是安穩未來長遠的保證。  
  
　　開幕夜，他們公用的更衣室中出現了玫瑰──一整箱，沒有整理過，但可人依舊，還有卡片上Eric潦草的簽名。他姊姊致上遺憾，因為她的孩子之一生病了；不過她也做了點小小的安排，所以並不傷感情。Vince望著他的花，微微笑了起來，「我們今晚終於可以見到你家男人了，對吧？」Alice，和他共用更衣室的一個女孩問道。  
  
　　他扣好襯衫上的鈕釦，「晚一點我會帶他過來的。」他說。  
  
　　「親愛的，他簡直就是天賜的禮物，」Franklin低聲打趣，「等你看到他的屁股就明白了。」  
  
　　「嘿，他可是也有臉蛋的，好嗎。」Vince抗議。  
  
　　Franklin大笑，「吃這一行飯的，每一個人都有臉蛋，」他眨眼，「不過你家男人的手臂啊，可是 _神_ 的賞賜。」  
  
　　Vince咧嘴笑出來。他也明白了，為什麼Franklin會成為他如此親密的朋友─一個對待他與其他人無異的男人。他們會一起開美貌的玩笑，揶揄毒品，還取笑對方沒有天份－所有那些在其他人眼中對Vince而言屬於越界的事情。剩下的世界，有時候包含Eric在內，對待他好像他是玻璃做的。這一點，好吧，Vince知道這一個Vince是有一點點脆弱，但那完全正常，也可以理解。但是他和Franklin成為朋友這一個事實，也說明了很多事情。他曾很消沉，但現在他已經準備好迎接一個轟轟烈烈的大回歸。  
  
　　「五分鐘！」有人大吼，Vince俐落地穿上外套。他對著鏡子調整好帽子，好好地端詳了自己帶疤的臉孔，但目光主要流連在雙眸之間。他做得到的。這一場演出會精采萬分。  
  
　　而它的確是。  
  
　　之後，經歷了三次謝幕，就連導演也上台鞠躬致謝，Eric終於在後門旁找到了他，Vince將他拉了進來。這是第一次他們一起在充滿他們熟識的人群眼前相伴現身。Vince感到超級驕傲──為他自己，也為他的演出，還有，為了Eric，作為他的男朋友。在將他介紹給Alice之後，她靠上前，繞著 Eric轉了一圈還偷瞄了他屁股，最後給了一個拇指。Eric刷紅臉時，Vince哈哈大笑。  
  
　　「你超火辣的，」他將Eric拉到他旁邊的一張長沙發上坐下，「我沒告訴過你嗎？」  
  
　　「你很性感，」Eric低語，將Vince拉過來給了一個深吻，「你是台上最性感的東西。你覺得他們有可能讓你把這頂帽子戴回家嗎？」  
  
　　Vince大笑，讓Eric再吻他久一點，並在吻與吻之間，發出幾個他最好的惡棍低吼，直到有人拍了拍他的膝蓋。  
  
　　「閃夠了哦，」Franklin說，Vince退開，吻的有點暈乎乎。「快去把你那完美的屁股塞回牛仔褲裡，準備去大鬧該死的派對一番吧！我餓斃了！」他的表情變換如此迅速，超戲劇，最後變成一個迷死人不償命的微笑，「嘿欸欸欸欸，E！」  
  
　　「嘿，Fankie。」Eric回應，他的笑容絕對肉食性。  
  
　　「就留給你們倆了，」Vince留下男孩們，自己跑去換衣服。更衣室簡直像個動物園，女孩們的戲服亂成一堆，花被扔的到處都是，量以加侖計的成罐卸妝液，好在Vince還是在抽屜中找到了他自己的衣服，在戲開場以前他將它們塞進裡頭。他躲進大更衣鏡旁的角落換裝，瞥見Alice在角落卸去假睫毛。她不自然的安靜，特別對比周圍喧鬧如此，幾乎掀去了屋頂。她看起來疲倦不堪卻不怪異，就幾分鐘前的狀態來說已經算的上是戲劇性的轉變。待Vince穿好褲子，他走向她，一邊把T恤拉過腦袋。  
  
　　「他們是怎麼說的？」他道，「衝派對去嗎？」  
  
　　「呃，」Alice用手巾擦著臉，「不是很有心情。」  
  
　　Vince捉住了鏡中她的雙眼，「為什麼，親愛的？妳這一晚可是魅力四射！」  
  
　　「郵報派來的那個傢伙並不這麼認為。」她說。  
  
　　「影評都還沒出──」  
  
　　「他中場就離席了。」她說。  
  
　　Vince感覺到有點點不安在胃中攪動，於是在她旁邊找了位子坐下，「真的嗎？」他問，雖然他無法從她臉上讀出任何情緒。  
  
　　Alice投了一個眼神，聳聳肩，「至少引座員是這麼說的。不是什麼好兆頭。」Vince的手在桌上握成拳頭時，她將手放在他腿上，「保持低調吧，好嗎？沒必要讓大家在報紙出來以前就沮喪。」  
  
　　「好的，」他答應，嚥了嚥，「妳真的覺得他有那麼討厭這齣戲？」  
  
　　她轉轉眼睛，「我懷疑是因為家裡忽然有急事。」  
  
　　Vince點點頭，接受了一個頰吻，Alice起身離開。他拖著腳走回Eric和Franklin身旁。爛影評？真的嗎？他太吃驚了，但是回憶片段逐漸浮現在他腦海中：所有他的猶疑忽然間都開始向他勒索。主演並沒有表現的很好，女主角漏了兩句台詞，其中一句還是靠他掩護才矇混過關，燈光毫無新意，整個故事基本上就是老調重彈。等到看見Eric時，他自己就已經把爛影評寫好了。  
  
　　Eric和Franklin聊天正聊到一半，「我可能能想辦法擠出一個晚上。」  
  
　　「噢，你看吧，這就是為什麼我們兩個之間根本就沒有希望，」Franklin說，「一個晚上──那是這個月以來第一次嗎？我完全沒辦法忍受這種阿宅的居家生活。」  
  
　　Eric笑了，「我們可是很能善用我們的居家時光。」  
  
　　Franklin轉轉眼睛，「這個嘛，既然現在我倆都要名利雙收了，你得試著多離開家門。人生短暫，先生。」  
  
　　Vince在Eric身旁停下，將手擱在Eric肩上。「你好了嗎？」Eric抬臉問道，「嘿，你還好吧？」  
  
　　「很好，」Vince回答，警覺到Franklin正盯著他們倆看。他擠出一個微笑，「走吧。」  
  
　　派對在導演的閣樓舉辦，有手指點心和啤酒。導演─Yann─只短暫地露個臉之後又迅速地消失了；Vince猜想那表示他已經聽說了有關郵報先生的消息。  
  
　　似乎，其餘的演員們仍被矇在谷底，每個人仍然盡興地談天，話語間難掩樂觀，就如同Vince在和Alice交談以前那般。「敬光明前途。」有人說，舉起了高腳杯，全屋的人跟著一飲而盡。  
  
　　就連Eric看起來都比平常還要愉快，那很好，因為表示他沒有捕捉到Vince掩飾的心情。他們和助理導演與她的女友閒聊著，當那個女朋友說，「老天，我等不及想看影評。我敢打賭一定他媽的都是好話，特別是你的部份，Vince。」  
  
　　「他很棒不是嗎？」Eric的手在Vince後背上下遊走，「我一直這樣告訴他。」  
  
　　「我想再去拿一杯飲料。」Vince差點都忘記微笑好舒緩他突兀的離開。  
  
　　他又拿了一杯，遊蕩地晃到陽台，其中一個工作人員正好抽完一根菸。他遞給Vince一支但被他婉拒。他只是靜靜地站在那兒，仰望著琥珀色的天際。過去的一個月很美好，真的，美好到他甚至開始忘記他另外一個生活是多麼輕鬆容易。這個生活中不好的那一部份─缺錢、鳥公寓、他們和朋友與家人之間緊繃的關係─所有的狗屁倒灶都被好的那部份給掩蓋，他和Eric的關係、還有劇開演之後那些關於平穩未來的保證。現在，那些承諾都消失不見了，在他面前，他只看的見深如汪洋的絕望：事情只會更糟，不會更好。這齣戲失敗了。他得另外再找份工作──大概不會是演戲了。胃開始翻轉並緊縮，他吞了一大口飲料。無處可退。  
  
　　他感覺到一只手放在他背上，低頭，他看見了Eric。  
  
　　「怎麼啦？」Eric將Vince扳正對他，「你還好吧？」  
  
　　「我不知道，」Vince嘆了口氣，接著將和Alice的談話一五一十告訴對方。他的聲音有些破碎，「我知道，我們都指望這個了──」  
  
  
　　「嘿，」Eric用手環住他。Vince將飲料放在圍欄上，回抱住Eric，緊緊地。不知怎麼，他確實感覺好多了。「好啦。嗯，這確實有些令人失望，不過──我們會撐過去的。我們會想出辦法的，babe，好嗎？」  
  
　　「我們能不能回家？」Vince問，雙唇抵著Eric的太陽穴。  
  
　　「當然。」Eric答應，十分鐘後，他們已經出發前往地鐵站。走路時，Eric拉著他的手，他們很少這麼做，但此刻的Vince感激不已。回到公寓時，Vince關掉了手機，跌到沙發上，而Eric用廚房櫃子裡的一瓶純威士忌為他們兩個人各自倒了杯飲料。「好啦，喝光。」他命令，Vince乖乖照做。「我們還是得慶祝一下，」Eric說，手指摩娑著Vince的髮絲，「因為不管那個混蛋怎麼說，今天晚上你表現的不可思議。」  
  
　　Vince抬起頭望著他。無論他對這個世界的評價如何，他只相信Eric說的一切。就算這個Eric並不像他的Eric對於表演那麼專精，他也不會不認真看待他的想法。「謝謝你，baby。」他親吻著Eric的脖子。  
  
　　Eric的手滑上了Vince的大腿，「我們呢，要來這麼做。」他說，「我們會回到床上，好好地慶祝你的偉大演出，用我們慶祝一切的美妙方式，好幾個小時。」  
  
　　「噢真的嗎？」Vince莞爾。  
  
　　「是的。然後呢，當你窩在床單下，腦袋一片空白的時候，我會跑出去拿那些影評，之後，我們會大聲把它們念出來，然後必要的話，把它們通通燒掉。」  
  
　　「好。」Vince模糊地應著，溫柔地吸吮著Eric耳後的肌膚。.  
  
　　「性之後的那些話，你一個字都沒聽進去對不對？」  
  
　　「我應該嗎？」  
  
　　「怎麼可能會期望今天有所不同？」  
  
　　他們按照Eric的計畫進行。Vince睡著的時候，腦袋還擱在Eric胸前，被大門關上的聲響吵醒後才爬回枕頭上。他喊了Eric幾聲，但沒有回應，代表Eric出門找報紙去了。Vince沉默地躺回去一會兒。他知道他應該擔心那些影評，但這一刻他能想的，全是昨晚Eric的溫柔，為了讓他從擔憂中分心的貼心。「馬的。」Vince低語，摩搓著小腹。他真的愛Eric。就算下個禮拜他得到漢堡王上班，至少回家之後還有他等著他。  
  
　　他翻到一件袍子套上，也懶的繫上帶子，慵懶地晃進了廚房。Eric進門的時候，Vince已經煮好咖啡，正在將四片灑了肉桂粉的吐司從烤箱中拿出來。「嘿。」他問候，轉過身來。  
  
　　Eric輕笑，「呃，早安。」他說，將一捲報紙放在餐桌上，「你忘記穿短褲了？」  
  
　　Vince拋出一個媚眼，轉回去櫃檯，往杯中添了點糖，「有什麼是你以前沒見過的嗎？」  
  
　　「是沒有，」Eric輕笑，手滑向Vince，從後面攬住他，拾起腰帶替他綁上，「但比以往都更要讓人分心。」  
  
　　他聞起來有外頭冷空氣的味道，底下，有點汗水和性。Vince親吻Eric的脖頸，「我們到床上吃早餐。」  
  
　　「好。」  
  
　　Vince決定不把Eric的好說話當作壞預兆。或許他還沒看影評，雖然那一捲報紙看起來像是被讀過又再重新折起來那樣。他將吐司拎到盤子上，Eric則負責端他們的咖啡。他將那一疊報紙扔在臥房的地上，再窩回床上靠著床頭板享用早餐。  
  
　　Vince試著吃他的吐司，但他的目光黏在報紙上，「好了，」他最後開口，當Eric吃完第一片麵包的時候，「說吧。」  
  
　　「說什麼？」Eric問，他的表情不可思議的無辜，「說吐司烤的很讚嘛？說真的，babe，如果演戲這檔事沒有下文，或許烹飪學校──」  
  
　　「別開玩笑了，E。」Vince正色地說，換來Eric的大笑。  
  
　　「他們愛死你了。」他說，一邊將裝滿咖啡的馬克杯放在床頭櫃上。  
  
　　Vince眨眨眼，「什麼？」  
  
　　Eric咧齒而笑，「他們三個全部。愛死你了。喜歡那齣戲，但愛死你了。我想其中一個來自郵報的傢伙還說你是上帝的啟示。」  
  
　　「噢我的 _天哪_ 。」Vince倒抽一口氣，一把將Eric推倒，直視他雙眼，「你沒在說笑？」  
  
　　「絕對不是，」Eric收斂起笑容，將手擱在Vince腰際，「我不可能在這種事情上開玩笑。」他微笑，滿臉驕傲和愉悅，純然的高興，正是這種表情讓Vince無可自拔，「你一炮而紅了，Vince。真正的大明星。」  
  
　　Vince親吻他。「謝謝你。」他低語，額頭抵著Eirc的。  
  
　　「別謝我。」Eric說，不過當Vince伏過他身上時他並沒有抗議。  
  
　　下午，他們一起到外出洗衣服。Vince在烘衣機前讀了第二次影評。他們確實都是正面的影評─郵報的影評人其實是位女性，所以Alice的故事版本顯然完全錯誤─Vince又將手機開機，兩封來自Franklin的尖叫簡訊擠進他的螢幕，證實了他讀到的消息。如果影評沒錯，他們已經預約了一個很棒的票房。噢，他希望這些報導能吸引多一點人進戲院。  
  
　　回公寓的路上，Vince又特別停下買了另一份郵報。「老天，怎麼，我們是要拿它們來糊牆嗎？」抱著大袋洗好的衣服，Eric誇張地問。  
  
　　Vince搖搖頭，咧出一個笑容，「不，這一份不是要留著的，」他說，「我要把它寄給我媽。」  
  
　　回到屋內，Eric堅持整個晚上都要稱呼他超級大明星，而Vince不得不感到虛榮。除此之外，這一個夜晚平凡的就如同其它的晚上：他們一起享用晚餐（Eric下的廚），看了一點電視，然後準備上床。只有當Vince走回臥房，準備爬到Eric身旁，他看見Eric又在閱讀鄉村之聲的劇評，看起來像極了Vince認識的那個還在California的Eric，他停下動作。  
  
　　「我不知道我該對這位先生對於你性吸引力的看法作何評論。」Eric抬頭。  
  
　　Vince倚靠著門板，只是望著他，想著他度過的這幾個星期，想著他在L.A的生活。想著Eric。就坐在他們的床上，讀著影評，即使他不是他的經紀人，即使他沒有他媽的任何投資在Vince的演藝事業上，除了Vince很快樂。  
  
　　Vince清了清喉嚨，「你讓我感覺幸福。」他說，Eric抬頭。  
  
　　「什麼？」  
  
　　「你，」Vince說，往前走了幾步，把報紙從Eric手中抽走，然後坐到床上他旁邊的位置。「你讓我感到幸福。和你在一起。在這裡，或是在 California，或是──任何地方。做任何事。E，我發誓，我發誓，一切都會沒事的，從現在開始，因為我明白了，我想起來你對我來說有多麼重要。」  
  
　　Eric有些臉紅。「你想起來了？」他將杯子放到一旁，「那表示你之前忘囉？」  
  
　　「那表示──我被這些東西佔據了，事業、影評。去他們的。」他伸出手，輕觸Eric的臉頰，直視著他。有可能是他的Eric的。這一刻，他希望是他的Eric。「我只需要你。」  
  
　　Eric轉了過來，親吻著Vince的手，「我也愛你。」  
  
　　「很好，」Vince說，將腿跨過Eric的大腿，接著低臉微笑，「我就指望這個了。」

 

* * *

 

  
  
　　他被尖銳高頻的噪音吵醒，將臉埋入枕頭，等待著Eric把鬧鐘關掉。除了──枕頭特別柔軟，聞起來有海芋的花香，而當他伸出手，Eric不在他旁邊。  
  
　　他回到家了。  
  
　　一股噁心感沖刷過Vince，他蜷縮起身子。家。回到他和Eric吵架的時空，回到他和Eric不是他和Eric的地方。  
  
　　鈴聲努力不懈地持續響著，他伸出手，抓了手機。「幹麻？」他低吼，沒有看號碼。  
  
　　「嘿，我吵醒你了嗎？」  
  
　　是Eric的聲音，但語氣──很不同。帶點不確定。不是遲到時會出現的那種咄咄逼人的口吻，卻也不是New York的那溫和的嗓音。「噢，沒關係啦，」Vince說，「我不是故意要大小聲的，抱歉，只是還沒睡醒。」  
  
　　「我可以晚一點再打，如果你還──」  
  
　　「E，別在意了。」Vince在床上坐起身，單手圈著膝蓋。房裡很暖和，甚至不需要毛毯，「什麼事？」  
  
　　「我剛，呃，你在家嗎？廢話，等等，我吵醒你了。」  
  
　　「嗯，我在這。」Vince抬眼看了看時鐘，幾乎快中午了。他想見Eric，馬上。那感覺像是世界上最重要的事。「你在哪？要吃午餐嗎？」快答應，他想，即使Eric確實答應了。  
  
　　「我去接你，」他提議，Vince接受了，「三十分鐘後，好嗎？」  
  
　　「太好了。」  
  
　　掛斷電話後，他觀望四周。臥室很大，他現在才了解。大概跟那間在Queens的小公寓一樣大小。說不定還更大。他閉上雙眼，想像那個畫面，再睜開時，他微笑了。Eric正在過來的陸上。他們會──一切都會沒事的。他走進浴室──然後停下腳步。他花了一秒才鼓起勇氣看向鏡子，看見自己光潔、完好無缺的臉，如釋重負地想哭。輕輕摩擦著鼻樑，描繪著眼睛周圍。「我回來了。」他低喃，滿意地聽見自己的嗓音。幾乎一切如昔。  
  
　　Eric抵達的時候，Vince已經沖好澡，穿著一件他知道能襯托出眼睛的綠色T恤在廚房等候。Eric則穿著黑色休閒長褲，搭配對他雙眼有同樣效果的藍色條紋襯衫。Vince幾乎無法克制地要朝他伸出手。不是這個Eric，他想，只停留在微笑。  
  
　　「嘿。」Eric低語。  
  
　　「嘿，E。」Vince想擁住他。彷彿幾個月沒有見到他。當Eric坐在櫃檯上，Vince想爬上他的大腿。廚房太大了，他覺得，太容易距離遙遠。「你想吃什麼？」  
  
　　Eric搔搔後頸，「你想訂外賣嗎？」  
  
　　「聽起來不錯，」他說，「比薩？」  
  
　　「嗯，好啊。」  
  
　　Eric打了電話，Vince則為兩人倒了飲料，思索著要坐在哪他們才夠靠近。在Queens時他從沒思考過這個問題，環境所逼，小公寓讓他們不得不親密；可這一間房子的每一處都像海洋般遼闊。此時此刻，他只想離Eric近一點。他們應該出去的，他忽然明白，在車裡才夠靠近，應該在隨便哪家餐廳訂一張兩個人的桌子。  
  
　　「你沒事吧？」Eric問，靠了過來。  
  
　　Vince將手放在Eric肩上，「我得告訴你一些事。」Eric的眼睛瞇了起來。  
  
　　「其實，我也是，」他說，「我們先坐下好了。」  
  
　　Vince點點頭，跟隨著Eric走進起居室。Eric在沙發上坐了下，Vince選了他旁邊的位置，很靠近，近到Eric移動時，他們的膝蓋相刷。「怎麼了？」Eric問，「你還好嗎？」  
  
　　「我不知道。」Vince回答，「今天星期幾？」  
  
　　「星期四。」  
  
　　星期四。所以他不在的時候時間並沒有流失。如果他有「不在」的話。不過可以確定的是──那一切並不像一場夢。他到過那裡，度過那一種生活。夢不會延續到好幾天，不會像那樣。不會像那樣，如此巨細靡遺。「你有沒有過──作過一場夢，或者像是，像夢，那種感覺──你知道，感覺比現實還要，我想，真實？」  
  
　　「嗯。」Eric應道，將飲料放在茶几上。  
  
　　「真的嗎？」  
  
　　Eric搖搖頭，似乎很驚訝，「昨天晚上。」  
  
　　Vince嚥了嚥。他胸口中滾落了什麼。「你也在New York嗎？」  
  
　　「不。」他說，「我在這裡。不過──不是這裡的這裡。 這裡，是好像，什麼事情出錯了。」他皺眉，「你夢到了New York？」  
  
　　Vince點頭，「就像你說的，有點像──像在New York的平行世界。」  
  
　　Eric轉過身來，只有一點點，腿抵著Vince的，手穩穩地放在Vince肩上，「你想告訴我嗎？」  
  
　　Vince深深吸了一口氣，「我們──我們沒有離開過。」他說，「我們有了一間小公寓。還有，你在做倉管的工作，而我則在劇院上班，Off-Broadway。」Eric點點頭。「我們──在一起了。」他說，將臉面向Eric卻不看著他。  
  
　　「在一起。」Eric低喃。  
  
　　「我們在談戀愛，E。」Vince悄聲說。  
  
　　「嗯。」Eric的手捏了捏他的肩膀，然後退開，「在我的夢中也是。」  
  
　　Vince看了過來，「你的是什麼？」  
  
　　Eric嘆氣，「我們還在這裡。我跟你一起過來了，從高中畢業，然後──我們兩個都成名了。」他微笑，但看起來很假。看起來很痛苦。「我變成了導演，你相信嗎？」  
  
　　「當然，」Vince聳聳肩，「我一直都知道你很有天份。」  
  
　　「是嗎？」Eric投降，「但是情況很糟。不管是我們，還是其它的事，真的。兄弟們──」他搖搖頭，「一蹋糊塗。」他說，「你甚至打算要離開我了。」他用乞求的小狗眼看著Vince，「你的夢也很慘嗎？」  
  
　　「沒有，」Vince，「呃，我的意思是──也有些狗屁倒灶的事。我們被趕出家門。Turtle一敗塗地，還有個孩子，我甚至覺得他在販毒。」他思索了一下自己的那破相的臉，然後告訴了Eric，Eric倒抽一口氣說道，「老天。」  
  
　　「不過──你辭掉工作好照顧我，」Vince說，「我們照顧彼此。那很──我不知道，E，那很甜蜜。」  
  
　　「鶼鰈情深的貧賤夫妻。」他說，「聽起來好像美夢，相較起──」他打斷自己，別過頭去。Vince只能看見他肩膀上僵硬的線條，於是他試探性地把手放在那上頭，而Eric沒有抗拒，於是他開始慢慢地摩挲。一會後，Eric探出手，碰觸了他的。「所以現在呢？」  
  
　　「現在？」Vince靠向前。這裡的Eric聞起來不太一樣──不同的沐浴乳、不同的洗衣精，全部都不同，不過在那之下，他其實還是同樣的那一個。Vince吻了吻他的後頸，將額頭抵在那。「現在，我們從錯誤中學習。」  
  
　　Eric的肩膀高了起來，他將Vince的手臂拉過環住自己，「我絕對不會──那些事──那真的太可怕了。」Eric低語。  
  
　　「現在你在這裡，」Vince說，「我們擁有的此時此刻。E，我們做了對的決定。那就是我學到的。而你──」  
  
　　「我要對Drama好一點。」Eric說，Vince大笑。  
  
　　他們維持同樣的姿勢好一會，之後，當Vince感覺Eric有點不耐煩而開始改變動作時，他開口，「我愛你，E。你知道嗎？我在New York愛你，在我的夢裡，可是──這個時間，這個地點，你讓我快樂，而我愛你。我愛我們現在所擁有的，我愛我們完成的、還有等著我們去完成的。」  
  
　　「嗯。」Eric隨口應道，想著他也沒說什麼，稍稍退開並吻了Vince的手。那個晚上，他們一起在沙發上睡著了，沒有一個人想獨自起身回去床上，但卻又都不敢開口。早晨醒來時，他們發現彼此互相依偎，Eric的頭抵著Vince下顎，Vince的手在Eric的上衣下、貼著他的後背。Vince知道，他們兩個人都不打算在短期之內放開對方。  
  
　　而當他這樣告訴Eric時，Eric回答，「我沒意見。」完美無暇的認真表情。  
  
　　Vince咧嘴笑開，親吻他，彷彿在這個世界中他們也常這麼做，而那感覺就好像，他們已經這麼做很久很久。  
  
  
-Fin


End file.
